True Love
by KatBlue
Summary: AU. On Christmas Eve Dawns grandpa reads a true story of real friends. It's totally Xander Buffy fic so read on. It's a remake of The Princess Bride. It's complete! Thanks for reviews!
1. True Love Chapter 1

And yet another Au Buffy and Xander story just in time for the Holidays. You'll probably recognize what movie I'm trying to recreate with the Buffy gang. If you don't keep reading it will come to you. By the way Happy Holidays and enjoy this fic.  
  
Chapter one:  
  
"Dawn, honey," calls Joyce from down the stairs. "Are you online?"  
  
"Yes," replies Dawn poking her head out of her room. "I'm talking to Hilary." Dawn pulls herself back to her room and goes to her computer that sits next to the window. She looks outside and sees her mom with an old man and an old woman. Dawn rolls her eyes at their sight.   
  
"It's my grandparents again," Dawn says typing this to her friend Hilary. "They are so weird, but give excellent presents."  
  
"That's great at least," replies Hilary. "My Grandparents give me clothes that I would die in if I wore them." Dawn giggles and gives a reply.  
  
"I did tell them you'd be coming over for Christmas," Dawn looks at her door then hears her mother again.   
  
"Dawn your grandparents are here," says her mom.   
  
"Hold on mom," she says as she returns to type to Hilary.   
  
"Maybe they'll bring you something,"   
  
"Cool," Hilary replies.  
  
"Gotta go for bit,"   
  
"Okay,"  
  
"Be back," Dawn puts up her away message that says 'I've been kidnapped by ET but I'll be back for Christmas'.  
  
Dawn heads down stairs and her grandparents were amazed of how big Dawn has gotten.   
  
"Hi grandpa, grandma," says Dawn she heads over to them and gives them a big hug.   
  
"Where's that little girl we saw last year?" ask grandpa.  
  
"She grew up," Dawn replies.  
  
"She sure did," says grandma. "Sixteen. Oh, remember when we were sixteen."  
  
"Yeah, I remember it very well," says grandpa giving a grin to his wife. She smiles back.  
  
*************  
  
An hour later the adults began to talk about past Christmas' and Dawn became out of place and decided to sneak back up stairs to continue her conversation with Hilary.  
  
Hilary this Christmas has no family to go home to. Her grandparents were the only parents she had, but now are too old to care for sixteen-year-old child. She is now in foster care and ever since like six years she's known Dawn from school. They became the best of friends.  
  
This year Hilary asks for one wish, which was to have Christmas with a family that will welcome her. Her wish was granted thanks to Dawn and her mom. They ask the childcare manager if it would be okay for them to take Hilary home for Christmas. Hilary was pleased to spend one day of the year with her best friend.  
  
"I'm back," Dawn says typing to Hilary. "So when are you coming over?"  
  
"They are taking me to see my grand parents and then to your place,"  
  
"Great. It'll be the five of us. My mom's an only child and I'm a only child,"  
  
"Not today. You'll have me to be your sis," Hilary type up a smiley. Dawn laughs and puts a smiley happy face back to her.  
  
The two talked for two more hours until Hilary had to go to see her grandparents at the home. Dawn then closed her lab top and heads over to her closet. She pulls out a pretty wrapped up box with ribbons.   
  
She put it on her bed gently and heads to her door. Dawn looks out the window and sees some snow fall then she heads down stairs.  
  
*************  
  
In less than half an hour Hilary was at the front door. Dawn hurried to the door and opens it for her good friend. They hug and Joyce greets her and her social worker that brought her over.  
  
"This is really nice of you Mrs. Harris," says the social worker named Paige. "So many children without real parents and you give them the world with one Christmas with a family."  
  
"Hilary is always welcome here," says Joyce. "She's like a second daughter to me."  
  
"I just want to say thanks again," says Paige. "Have great time Hilary. Merry Christmas." Joyce closes the door and turns to the two sixteen year olds.   
  
"So, what do usually do on Christmas eve?" ask Dawn to Hilary.  
  
"We'd decorate the tree," replies Hilary. Dawn leads her into the living room where a very naked tree stands waiting to be decorated. Hilary gives a big smile.   
  
"You must be Dawn's grandparents," says Hilary.  
  
"Well," says Grandpa. "She talks about us. How strange."  
  
"Grandpa," says Dawn shaking her head.  
  
As they finish with the tree, Hilary and Dawn head upstairs to have some fun. The ladies head for the kitchen to continues baking the goods for dinner. Grandpa had promised his wife no games tonight. Tonight was about family. He carried a book in his hand and headed up stairs.  
  
Hilary and Dawn were not having as much fun as they thought they would. They sat on Dawn's bed and looked around the room.  
  
"This was supposed to be fun," says Hilary.  
  
"Yeah, I know," says Dawn. They heard a knock on the door. Dawn goes over to get it. "Grandpa."  
  
"Hey, girls I hope you don't mind if an old feller like me hangs around here," says Grandpa. "The two ladies don't want me downstairs."  
  
"Yeah, mom never does," says Dawn. "I always keep asking 'what's that.'" Hilary laughs a little.  
  
"You little missy," says Grandpa indicating Hilary. "I've heard a whole lot of you. You're best friends and it's good to have one too. I remember my best friend."  
  
"Who was it grandpa?" ask Dawn.  
  
"You're grandmother of course," he replies. "She's a very special type of friend."  
  
"What do mean grandpa?" ask Dawn. Grandpa gives Dawn a grin then heads over to a chair and sits on it.  
  
"What's that you got there grandpa?" ask Hilary.  
  
"Oh this," he says. "It's a book."  
  
"Yeah, I know its book," says Hilary.  
  
"You kids these days don't remember what a book looks like any more," says Grandpa. "With that Internet informing everyone."  
  
"Grandpa is not very much in the now," says Dawn. "He's still lost in the ancient times."  
  
"What's the book about?" ask Hilary.  
  
"It's an adventure," explains grandpa. "It's got action, romance, revenge, and a dash of humor all in one."  
  
"Sounds exciting," says Hilary looking at Dawn.  
  
"Much more fun then what we were having," says Dawn.  
  
"Could you read it to us?" ask Hilary.   
  
"Sure," replies grandpa with a grin and thinking 'thought you'd never ask.' The girls got comfortable on the bed and listen to grandpa begin to flip the pages of the book. 


	2. True Love Chapter 2

Chapter two: Yep you guess it The Princess Bride. That's Why I didn't put a tile. It would of given it away. In conclusion the title will be 'True Love'  
  
"This is a true story," says grandpa. "And I remember very well, like if it were yesterday." Grandpa gives a smile and looks at the storybook page. He sighs as both Hilary and Dawn look at each other.  
  
"Once upon a time, long ago there was a small village where life was peaceful and time was spent doing chores around the house," grandpa reads. "In this town there lived a young maiden named Buffy who played with the household farm boy. In the summer they played in the lake. During the fall they played in the leaves that had fallen from the trees. But in the winter, they stayed inside. It was too cold for them to play outside. They would sit by the fire place and make up stories about pirates and princesses."  
  
"What's the farm boys name?" ask Dawn. The two girls grew attentive of grandpa's reply.   
  
"Oh, yes," says grandpa. "His name was Xander."  
  
"Xander," says Hilary looking at Dawn.  
  
"That's a very strange name," says Dawn. "What happens next?"  
  
"Well, the two grew up and grew apart," says Grandpa. "There comes a time when male and female change there way of thought. Buffy became more demanding but Xander stayed the same. He did everything she told him to do."  
  
"Farm boy get me some water," ask Buffy to Xander who was brushing the horse's mane.  
  
"As you wish," Xander replies. He quickly grabs the bucket and heads up the mountain to the well. Buffy heads back into the house to tend to her father who is very ill.  
  
"Papa are you warm enough," ask Buffy. "How can I make you more comfortable?"  
  
"It's okay child," replies her father Hank. "I'm fine as I am." He takes a breath and signals Buffy to sit by his side.  
  
"My princess," says Hank as he touches her face. "You are the world to me. I wish..." Hank begins to cough. Buffy gets him some water and he quickly drinks it.   
  
"Are you okay?" she asks. Hank nods his head.   
  
"Buffy you're old enough to know and understand my situation," says Hank. "I might not make it, but you will be cared for. Your Uncle Giles the one who brings you pretty dresses will take care of you."  
  
"No, papa you will make it," says Buffy tears falling down her cheek.  
  
"Listen," says Hank. "You have to be strong. For me." Buffy nods her head and Hank holds her in his arms. This would be last time that Buffy will hug her papa.   
  
The front door opens and Xander enters with a bucket of water. Buffy looks at him and he sees the tears in her eyes. He grows concern and walks up to her. Buffy hides her head on her father's chest. Xander goes to check his pulse and feels nothing.   
  
He bows his head and tries to pull Buffy away but she would not let him. Xander pulls harder and she begins to cry like a child. He pulls her close to him and shook her gently in his arms as she continues to sob for what seem for hours.  
  
***********   
  
A couple of day's later Buffy's uncle took care of the arrangement for the funeral and he began to sell all the stuff from the farm. All the animals were sold except for the black horse, which belong to the farm boy.   
  
"Everything must go," says Giles. "It's in your fathers will."  
  
"My father promised him that he could have this horse," says Buffy.   
  
"All right," says Giles. "He can have the horse."  
  
"Thank you," says Buffy giving Giles a kiss on the cheek. Uncle Giles heads to the carriage to prepare to leave.  
  
"Thank you," says Xander.  
  
"No, thank you," says Buffy to the farm boy and took his hand. "I don't think my papa would have made it this long if you weren't around for the both of us."  
  
"I'm just farm boy," says Xander. "I didn't do much."  
  
"Well you did," says Buffy still holding his hand. She looks down and lets go.  
  
"Buffy it's time to go," yells uncle Giles.  
  
"Well, you gotta go," says Xander.  
  
"Come with us," Buffy ask.  
  
"I can't," replies Xander in a monotone voice. "I've been meaning to visit my family. They sent for me about two weeks ago. I was going to tell your dad but..."  
  
"I understand," replies Buffy. Xander with his hat lifts it up and nods his head. He then turns around and walks up to his horse. Buffy turns away and starts to walk to the carriage. She then stops.  
  
"Farm boy," calls Buffy turning around. Xander turns around before he mounts his horse.  
  
"Yes," replies Xander. She walks up to him.  
  
"Could you..." Buffy attempts a last request but is top by Xander's lips on hers. He releases then touches her face.  
  
"As you wish," says Xander with a grin. Buffy smiles then Xannder gets on his horse and rides away.  
  
"That's not fair," says Dawn. "The are in love and he leaves her."  
  
"Dawn, dear the story isn't over yet," says grandpa.  
  
"She is so impatient," says Hilary with a smile.   
  
"Hey," says Dawn.  
  
"Can I continue," ask grandpa. They both nod and grandpa continues the story.  
  
"Buffy and uncle Giles arrive at a grand castle with gates so enormous you'd think there were dragons kept inside of them. Buffy is confused about the home of her uncle. She thought to herself 'how could her uncle live in such a lush place.' Everything is to be explain in due time and as for Buffy she is to expect one very shocking secret."  
  
"I'm a what?" says Buffy confuse by her surroundings.   
  
"Yes," replies uncle Giles.  
  
"No," says Buffy. "I can't be. That would make my mom a..."  
  
"Your mother was a princess," says uncle Giles. "She refused to take her role as Princess when she married your father. This makes you a ..."  
  
"A Princess," says Buffy finishing his line. "Why didn't anyone tell me about this?"  
  
"I believe your mother wanted you to live a normal life," says uncle Giles. "You are the only blood heir to the throne."  
  
************  
  
Buffy's uncle explains all her duties that she must fulfill in becoming queen of this kingdom. Number one is to get married and become queen. Number two bare an heir. Number three rule the Kingdome.  
  
In the last couple years Buffy has been trying to find the right suitor for her to marry and be able to become queen. All types of men from distant lands came to pursue her and each one failed the task to win her heart over.   
  
Uncle Giles became hopeless. They spent three years searching for someone who has honor and loyalty to people and be able to rule as King beside his Queen. Uncle Giles knows exactly what was wrong. The suitors weren't right, that is true, but another man owns Buffy's heart.  
  
"Hello dear old dad," says a tall dark haired man from the shadows.   
  
"Liam," says uncle Giles. Buffy turns around from her chair to look at the man. "You remember Buffy."  
  
"Yeah," replies Liam. "Your sisters daughter and heir to the throne by blood." He looks at Buffy with wild eyes. Uncle Giles stands in Liam's view of Buffy.  
  
"You will not marry her," says Giles.   
  
"Shouldn't that be her decision," says Liam as he walks over to Giles. "Rupert. What do you say?" Liam looks at Buffy with a grin on his face.  
  
"But you're my cousin," says Buffy.  
  
"Doesn't matter," says Liam nonchalantly. "We try to keep it the family."  
  
"Enough!" says Giles. "He's my step-son. He is not of royal blood." Liam gives a frown to Giles.   
  
"I may not be your real son," says Liam. "But I'm the only son you've got. Only a King can rule not a queen."  
  
"He's right," says Giles. "It's against the law to let a queen rule."  
  
"Now you see it my way," says Liam with smile.   
  
"But over my dead body will I see you be crown as King of this Kingdome," says Giles with cold glare to Liam.   
  
"There will be a King," says Buffy. "A king can't be King without a queen right. Then I'll be your queen uncle Giles." Both Liam and Giles jaws shot down.  
  
"You can't do that," says Liam. "Can she?"  
  
"Spoken like a queen," says Giles. Liam storms off out the room. Buffy quickly sits down then looks at Giles.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" ask Giles.   
  
"Can it be done?" she asks.  
  
"Yes," replies Giles.  
  
"You've done so much for me these last three years," says Buffy. "I want to do something for you. This will allow you to rule your Kingdome."  
  
"A simple party would have been nice," says Giles. "You don't have to do this."  
  
"I want to," says Buffy getting up from her chair holding her uncle's hand.  
  
"All right," says Giles patting her hands. "The wedding shall be in three days."  
  
"Okay," replies Buffy with a smile. "I'll start making the arrangements uncle Giles."   
  
"Buffy," calls Giles. "You could call me Rupert if you like."  
  
"Can I call you Giles?" she asks.   
  
"Okay," he replies. 


	3. True Love Chapter 3

Chapter 3. True Love. I too love that movie The Princess Bride. I had hard time getting certain characters to play the certain part from the movie so I hope you liked what I did. Fixed a couple of errors I had. Hope it's to your liking Queen Boadeica. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy.  
  
Buffy is in her room thinking about the decision she has just made. Her uncle is a nice man who would treat her with the out most respect.   
  
"Buffy," calls someone from the door. Buffy looks towards the door and smiles.  
  
"Come in," Buffy says. Two girls enter the room dress in maid's dresses. They are Buffy's maids and have been Buffy's best friends for the three years that she has been living with her uncle Giles.   
  
"We heard the news," says Tara.  
  
"You're getting married," says Willow with a smile. Buffy gives a half smile.  
  
"This is good news right?" ask Tara.  
  
"Yes," says Buffy with out too much enthusiasm in her voice. "It's wonderful news. You know you two will be my bride's maids of course." The two maids are please and honor.   
  
Buffy ponders of the idea of her wedding and the desire to be at the side of the one person in whole world that 'you' truly love for the rest of your life. This one "true love", is certainly not her uncle Giles.   
  
Although her wedding will make her queen of the Kingdome, she only wishes that she could be with that one person who she has been thinking of in a different way for more than three years. .  
  
The three then begin to talk about all the arrangements for the wedding. Buffy seems to not be paying attention to anything the two girls are saying. She just looks out the window and breaths deeply.  
  
*************  
  
Meanwhile at the docks, a man dress in black comes off a ship. Strap on his back is a big bag and he walks down the dock toward the shore. He turns around to look at the sea and then turns forward. Then he continues his way into the town. The man stops by a tavern.  
  
As he enters the place, he quickly spots four men in a dark corner discussing something. He then heads to the bar and ask for drink. One of the men from the dark corner wearing a hooded coat sneers at him from the corner of his eye.  
  
"All right," says a man with a green coat looking at the three men in front of him. "You'll get half the money now and the rest when you bring her to me."  
  
"Sounds reasonable," says the smallest man with orange hair. He turns to his companions.  
  
"Wait," says the man with a British accent and blonde hair. "Let me get this straight. You want us to take the Princess on her wedding day and bring her to you so that you can marry her."  
  
"Exactly captain peroxide," says the man in the green coat. "And don't you dare take advantage of her. She's mine. And certainly not that old windbag of a king."   
  
"All right we'll take it," says the other who pulls his hood off and reveals that he is not a man. "Where's little Ms. Muffet going to be?"  
  
"She'll be off riding her horse," says the man in the green coat. "I'll make sure of that."  
  
The rest of them nod their heads and agree to the deal to kidnap the Princess and bring her to their dealer. The three thieves left the tavern and their dealer walks up to the bar. The bar tender hands him a cup. This man is known well in the tavern so they know his what he drinks.  
  
"She'll be mine,' says the man. "Buffy will be mine." He gives a grin and tosses his drink down his throat like if it were water.  
  
The man in black at the bar heard the man say 'Buffy' and he quickly looks at the man. The other man sees the man in black stare at him and walks out of the tavern without a word.  
  
**************  
  
The next day, the wedding day, Buffy had everything set for the wedding, but she was crying. Her friends didn't let Giles know as they went to her room to comfort her.   
  
"I know I'm doing the right thing," Buffy says sobbing. "Isn't it?"  
  
"Buffy," says Willow sitting on the bed with her. "You do love Giles don't you?"  
  
"He's my uncle of course I do," says Buffy. "But I..."  
  
"You're not in love with him," says Tara finishing Buffy's sentence. Buffy nods her head.  
  
"What are we going to do?" ask Willow.  
  
"I have to do this Willow," says Buffy clearing up her tears. "I promised him I would and I will." She stands up and walks up to the window to take a deep breath.   
  
"Why don't you go out for a stroll," suggest Liam from the doorway. "Breath some fresh air. It will sooth you a bit." The three girls turn around to look at Liam.   
  
"It could help," says Tara. "But..."  
  
"It's a great idea," says Buffy walking over to the door. " Thank you Liam." She kisses him on the cheek and heads down stairs. Both Tara and Willow look at Liam who reveals a grin on his face.  
  
"Buffy," they both call as they follow Buffy to the stables.  
  
She enters the stables and quickly grabs one of the reigns and seat. Her friends enter the stable and follow her every move.  
  
"Buffy," says Willow. "Maybe we should go with you."  
  
"Willow that's really nice but I really would like to be alone," says Buffy. "I need to think about this." Her two friends nod and back away as she gets on her horse and give her room to ride off.   
  
From the palace Liam sees Buffy ride away on her horse. He tosses a piece of wheat that he is chewing and gives a grin. Liam enters the palace at the moment that Giles looks outside and sees Buffy riding off.  
  
"Buffy," he calls.   
  
"Looks like she doesn't want to marry an old man," says Liam entering the room. Giles turns around to face Liam. "Don't get mad at me. I had nothing to do with this. It was bound to happen. She is so young. You didn't believe that she would attempt to give you an heir did ya."  
  
"It's that all you think of," says Giles.  
  
"I'm a guy," says Liam. "We'll need to do it with force. I'll handle it. You've never been a forceful or violent man."   
  
"No," says Giles. In an instant he swings his fist at Liam hitting him in the face. Liam jerks back and holds his nose.  
  
"You jerk," says Liam in pain. "You broke my nose."  
  
"Get out of here," says Giles. "I don't want you bleed on my rugs."  
  
Liam gives him a glare and leaves the room with blood in his hand.  
  
*****************  
  
Shortly, Buffy arrives next to the forest. She takes a breath and turns the horse around. Then out of nowhere comes out three mysterious men. One grabs her horse that then begins to jump up and it tosses her off. The man that pulls the horses reigns pulls his hood off and looks down at Buffy on the ground. The other men look at her as well.  
  
"I didn't do that," says the man who is really a girl. " It was the horse."  
  
"Oh Faith," says the smaller man named Oz. "Go get her William."  
  
"I hope she's not dead," says William going to Buffy. "If she is I'm going to kick your ass Faith." William touches her neck slightly and tries to feel her pulse. 


	4. True Love Chapter 4

Chapter 4 True Love. I'm not very good at describing and Queen Boadieca the fighting is in the next chapter. Don't you know the movie? I'll try to re-read my chapters before I pop them onto the fic. so that I can make them better. Sorry about that. Wanted to get that chapter on real bad. Thanks for letting me know though. This is long chapter. Get some popcorn.  
  
William is surprise when Buffy kisses him on lips. His eyes almost pop out of his sockets and he pushes her away. Faith and Oz look at William. They nod their heads.  
  
"What?" he says looking at his two friends. "I did not kiss her. She kissed me." He stands up and walks away from Buffy.  
  
"Who are you?" ask Buffy wiping her mouth. William glares at her.  
  
"Look we're not going to hurt you," says Oz in a calm voice. "We're just going to take you away for a little while."  
  
"No," says Buffy attempting to run, but Faith pulls her back with one hand.   
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," says Faith. Buffy tries to pull her arm away from her.  
  
"You're hurting me," says Buffy.  
  
"You don't want to get Faith mad," says Oz. "She tends to get a little rough and violent."  
  
"Would you two stop playing around and lets get this over with," says William. "I want to get my money." Faith pushes Buffy to Oz and walks over to William.  
  
"You mean our money," says Faith pulling him toward her. "You're not going to skip out on us are you?"  
  
"No," replies William pushing her away from him.  
  
"Don't you two start fighting now," says Oz. "Don't make me get angry." His two friends look at him and both raise an eyebrow.  
  
"What do you do when you get angry?" ask Buffy curious to know.  
  
"I'm a wild beast," says Oz. "People call me the wolf. I'm a real animal I am."  
  
"No you're not," says Faith standing in front of Oz. "You're so full of it." She laughs.  
  
"That's not what you said three weeks ago," says Oz while Faith is walking away. She stops and turns around.  
  
"I knew you were going to use that on me," says Faith. "Just because I got a little drunk and a little friendly with you one night."  
  
"Friendly," says Oz laughing. He nods his head. "She calls that friendly." Oz faces Buffy then turns back to Faith.  
  
Faith gives Oz one of dose looks that say 'if you don't stop talking about this right now I'm going to kill you' then puts a smile. Oz stops his thoughts from reaching his mouth.  
  
"Alright," says Faith. "Lets deliver this package." She points at Buffy who gives her a look. Faith sneers at her and Buffy immediately takes back her look.  
  
"Oh, wild dog give it to me," says Oz in a girly voice. Faith turns to him and glares at him with fire in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, you want some," says Faith. "I'll give you some."  
  
"Ah, bloody hell," says William. "Not again." Faith jumps on Oz and they rumble on the ground like little children. Buffy is shock to see such a display.  
  
"Are they together?" ask Buffy to William.  
  
"Yep," replies William. He nods his head. "Faith's probably going to win."  
  
"You think," says Buffy as they watch the lovebirds on the ground beating each other and perhaps enjoying every moment of it. William nods his head.  
  
"He's a wuss," says William to Buffy. "Wouldn't hurt a fly. Come on lets keep walking. They are going to be like that for half an hour." Buffy follows William into the woods.  
  
******************  
  
A half an hour later Oz and Faith catch up to Buffy and William. The two are a wreck and are breathing hard.   
  
"Feel better now," asks Oz. Faith pulls her long skirt around and brushes grass off her hair.  
  
"Much better," replies Faith as she takes big steps and passes by William and Buffy. Oz walks up to the two.   
  
"You're a beast," says William with a smirk.  
  
"She knows that," says Oz. "I know that. We all know that." He dashes by the two to catch up to Faith.  
  
"Strange couple," says Buffy looking at Oz and Faith.  
  
"You don't know the half of it," says William as he continues to walk.  
  
Meanwhile, about a mile away a man in black catches a glimpse of the three travelers and the princess. He puts his binoculars away and continues to following them.  
  
"Don't look now but I think we're being followed," says William. Buffy looks back but William pulls her toward him. "I said don't look."  
  
"Oh sorry," says Buffy.  
  
"William stay behind," says Oz. "We don't want any stragglers."  
  
"Finally some real fighting," says William getting his sword out.   
  
"Be careful," says Buffy rushing over to his side.  
  
"I will pet," replies William. Buffy kisses him on the cheek.  
  
"Ah, how cute," says Faith. "Let's go missy." Faith pulls her away. William gives her a glare and Faith gives him a smirk.  
  
William walks over to a tree and waits for the person who is following them. The man in black from a far sees William and begins to slowly walk up to him. As he reaches him he takes a breath and sees William take his sword out.  
  
"How are you doing mate?" asks William to the man in black. "Kind of hot to be wearing black don't you think?"  
  
"It's my favorite color," replies the man in black. "Are you here to fight me?"  
  
"Yeah," replies William. The man in black puts his bag down and pulls out his sword. William raises an eyebrow when he sees the sword.  
  
"You like it?" asks the man in black. "Got it on a trip. They say it belonged to the pirate Long Beard"  
  
"Really," says William. "How did you get your hands on it?"  
  
"Long story," says the man in black. "So are you ready?"  
  
"Oh, right," says William.  
  
Their swords start to cling together as they move back and forth.  
  
"Hey," says the man in black. "You're pretty good."  
  
"Thanks," replies William. "You're not so bad yourself." Both are breathing real hard as they continue their fencing.  
  
"You've got a nice form," says the man in black.   
  
"My father taught me everything I know," says William. "Gave me this sword."  
  
"What's your father's name?" ask the man in black.  
  
"William Montello the first," replies William.  
  
"Oh," says the man fighting Williams's hard blows.  
  
******************  
  
About an hour later the two are very tire and their swords only cling slightly. Breathing hard they still continue the fight. Nether of them want to give up.  
  
"Maybe if we..." begins William staggering with his sword.  
  
"Take a break," says the man in black.  
  
"Good idea," replies William as his sword falls to the ground and he lends against a big rock. The man in black puts his sword down and falls to the ground next to his bag. From his bag he takes out a bottle.  
  
"How about a drink?" ask the man in black. William looks at him then walks over to him.  
  
"Sounds good," replies William. The man in black hands William the bottle and pulls out another bottle for himself.  
  
"Where are taking the pretty blonde?" ask the man in black.  
  
"She's a princess," says William as he takes a sip. "Suppose to marry today, but our dealer seems to want to take her for himself. To tell you the truth, I think we did her a favor."   
  
"What do mean?" ask the man in black taking a gulp of his drink.  
  
"She is marrying her uncle the King," says William. "I know women like older men but that's just not right. It's family."  
  
"Yes," says the man in black. "You are right. But do think she would have learned to love him. After all that he's done for her."  
  
"You could be right," says William. "Though she didn't sound upset when we took her. This is bloody delicious. What is it?"  
  
"Water," replies the man in black.   
  
"So that's what that taste like," says William. He smiles. "Going to drink this often."  
  
"Good for you," says the man in black.  
  
"So have you got a name?" ask William.  
  
"Xander," he replies.   
  
"You know that sounds familiar," says William. "Now where have I heard that name before?" He begins to think.  
  
"Why don't we make a deal," suggest Xander. "If I win the fight I get the princess and if you win you get my sword."  
  
"It's a deal," says William taking the challenge. They begin to fence once more. This fight is even more forceful than the one before. But in the end Xander wins the battle. William is on the ground in disbelief. Xander helps him up.  
  
"Why do want 'her'?" asks William.  
  
"Because I'm in love with her," says Xander. William thinks back when he was walking and talking to Buffy in the woods. She told him a lot and she told him about the farm boy. 


	5. True Love Chapter 5

Chapter 5 True Love. I hope you guys liked my previous chapter. I had a lot of time to write it. Internet went funky on me for a couple of days. Don't forget to read chapter 3 again. I made some changes. Check it out. Review and enjoy. This is long. Couldn't help myself.  
  
William leads Xander to where the others are. Faith quickly notices that William is bringing along company. She goes up to Oz.   
  
"William," says Buffy rushing up to him.  
  
"I'm okay pet," says William. Xander looks at William.  
  
"What's going on?" asks Faith. "You were suppose to kill him not invite him to come with us."  
  
"We made a deal," says William looking at Xander. "If I won the fight I'd get his sword and he won he gets Buffy." Buffy's eyes shot open at William's words.  
  
"You're an idiot," says Faith. "How could you make a deal without consulting us first."  
  
"Faith calm down," says Oz. "Look I think my associate here did you a favor of not killing you so we'll just let that be."  
  
"That's it I'm going kick his ass," says Faith.  
  
"Whose?" asks Buffy  
  
"Williams," replies Faith about to pounce on him. Oz pulls her back.  
  
"Look I know you're getting money for bringing the princess to this dealer," says Xander.  
  
"Don't tell me you want in on it," says Faith.  
  
"I don't want any of the money," replies Xander. "I'll help you get it."  
  
"But don't you still want the princess," says Oz.  
  
"Yes," replies Xander. " Ask him for the money first before you hand over the princess. The princess walks over, closes the dea,l then I come and take her. You guys leave with the money. Everybody is happy. Except the dealer."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea," says Oz. "It's a deal."   
  
"Hey!" says Buffy. "Don't I get any say in this?"  
  
They all look at her. Then they look at each other.  
  
"Sorry love," says William walking up to Buffy. "Believe me it's going to turn out alright. Trust me." He whispers the last words into her ear. Buffy looks at Xander. He is wearing mask that covers half of his face.  
  
************  
  
Back at the palace Giles waits for Buffy to return. The door to his room opens and he thinks that is Buffy but it's not. The person who enters the room does not displease him.   
  
"Your highness the priest is getting very impatient," says the maiden, one of Giles' maids and the head of all the maids of the household. Her name is Jenny.  
  
Giles sighs then walks up to her.  
  
"He can leave," says Giles. "There's not going to be a wedding."  
  
Walking down the hallway Liam over hears what his stepfather said. He stays a while and listens to rest of the conversation.  
  
"Well, I'll go tell him," says Jenny as she turns around to go.  
  
"Wait Jenny," says Giles. Jenny stops and takes a deep breath. Giles goes up to her. She turns around to him. "I'm glad that I didn't get married today."  
  
"Why?" ask Jenny. She already knows what his answer will be but she wants to hear it.  
  
"Because I'm in love with you," Giles replies.  
  
Liam behind the door is taken by surprise. He did not expect this from his stepfather.  
  
"From the first time I saw you," says Giles.   
  
"You were married then," says Jenny surprise by his words.  
  
"Didn't you wonder why we never had children?" says Giles. "I didn't love her. It was for the Kingdome. The people needed a king. I had to marry someone of noble blood."  
  
"That windbag," says Liam from outside. "He shouldn't be king. I should be. Ha, in love with a maid. He is so stupid."  
  
"Rupert," says Jenny. "We're from two different worlds. No one would ever accept us." She touches his face and Giles holds her close to him. He touches her hand, the one touching his face, and holds it close to his face.  
  
"I don't care what people think," says Giles. "If there's one thing I've learned that is never let go of the person you love because if you do we have nothing. I don't care what people think. I love you. No one can change that."  
  
Tears begin to fall from Jenny's face and Giles wipes one with his other hand and lifts her chin up. She looks at him with a smile.  
  
"I love you too," says Jenny. They kiss long and hard. Liam didn't want to hear any more and stomps off. He heads out of the palace and mounts his horse.  
  
****************  
  
Finally Faith agrees to the plan and they head to the meeting place of the dealer. Buffy's hands are tied at the back and they wait for the dealer to arrive. Xander is set in place to take Buffy and run.  
  
In about two minutes Xander sees a rider coming over. The three thieves knew it had to be the dealer. He comes up to them wearing the green coat he wore before. He has a second horse next to him.  
  
"Alright," says the man. "Mount her."  
  
"Hold up," says Oz. "The money first." The man still on the horse pulls out a bag of coins from his coat. He tosses it to the ground. Faith then cuts the rope and pushes Buffy.  
  
As Buffy starts to walk over she tries to look at the man on the horse. She then trips over a stone on the ground.  
  
"Ahg," Buffy yells. "My ankle." She falls to the ground and holds her foot. The man on the horse furious mounts off his horse. He heads over to Buffy.  
  
Just as he reaches her, Xander comes from the tree and picks her off the ground. Then they return back up to the tree. The man looks up. Then the thieves being what they are grab the man's second horse and ride away.  
  
The man is infuriated at what just occur. He pulls his coat down to reveal himself. It is Liam. (Like you didn't all know.) He runs to his horse and attempt to find Buffy and that man who took her from him.   
  
Xander is like Tarzan jumping tree branches through the forest carrying Buffy in his arms. He then slides down one of the tree when he thought they were safe.  
  
"Come on we gotta keep going," says Xander pulling her from her hand.  
  
"I can't," says Buffy in pain. "My ankle." Xander looks at her then picks her up and starts to walk into the forest.   
  
*************  
  
When they reach a top of a hill Xander stops and puts Buffy down. He looks down the hill and sees that it is very steep.  
  
"Please," says Buffy holding her ankle. "Just let me go. I won't send anyone after you. I promise. I'm getting married today. This is the most important day of my life."  
  
"Are you in love with him?" asks Xander causally. Buffy takes a minute to answer that.  
  
"Yes," replies Buffy. Xander looks at her heart broken.   
  
"Give me your ankle," says Xander.  
  
"What are you going to do?" asks Buffy scare.   
  
"Trust me," says Xander. She trusts him and hands over her ankle to him. He gives a nice and soothing massage to it. Then he gives it a big tug and pain came into Buffy like nails on a chalkboard. He releases her ankle and she moves it.  
  
"It doesn't hurt anymore," says Buffy. She stands up to walks a bit.  
  
"Come on lets go," says Xander as he grabs her hand again.  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't go with you," says Buffy. Xander turns to her. "Let go of my hand please." Buffy pushes him, makes him lose his balance and he falls down the hill.  
  
"As you wish," says Xander as he rolls down the hill. Buffy hears his words and gasp.  
  
"Farm boy," says Buffy. She goes down the hill and begins to roll as well.  
  
When they reach the bottom Buffy lands right on top of Xander. She looks at him. His eyes are close. Then she kisses him real hard. Xander is pleased to have her lips on his again. She releases him to give him some air. He gives a grin.  
  
"Are you alright?" asks Buffy. "Are you hurt?"  
  
"I can't feel my legs," says Xander.  
  
"Oh, my God!" says Buffy. "You're paralyzed."  
  
"No," says Xander. "You're sitting on them."  
  
"Oh," says Buffy. She gets off of him and helps him up. "I thought I'd never see you again." Xander takes his mask off.  
  
"I didn't think I see you either," says Xander. "When I heard that a princess by the name Buffy was getting married, I had to find out if it was you. And it is." He bows his head.  
  
"Xander," says Buffy touching his face and turning it toward her. "I love you." Xander's eyes fill with joy and he kisses her intensely.  
  
Then from the top of the hill is Liam. He catches their make out scene and is furious. Liam sneers at the two and leads his horse to a tree.   
  
"I love you," says Xander. He then looks up the hill and sees Liam sliding down the hill. "We gotta go." He pulls Buffy by the and into the forest. They are running as fast as they can through the forest and Liam galloping right behind them like a mad bull.  
  
Unexpectedly, Xander makes an abrupt stop just at the edge of a cliff where he almost goes over. Buffy quickly grabs him and pulls him back. The two look down and see a raging river about three feet down. They look behind and see Liam head toward them.  
  
"One two three," they both say as they jump into the river. Liam watches them when he reaches the cliff being pulled away by the currents.  
  
The currents drove them down the river and they struggle. Buffy begins to have trouble with her dress and she goes under.  
  
"Buffy!" calls Xander looking for. He goes under to look for her.   
  
Her dress is caught on some branches that had fallen from a tree into the river. Xander tries to swim to her, but can't because the current is against him. He tries harder and starts to get closer to her. At the point when her reaches her she is taking her last breath. Xander quickly rips the dress from the branch and pulls her to the surface.  
  
He begins to swim to a shore and pulls her out of the water. Xander takes a breath and bends down to her side.   
  
"Buffy!" Xander calls to her. He quickly positions her head right to begin CPR. "One two three four." He breaths air into her once more.  
  
"No! Buffy. Breath!" says Xander angry and in tears. "No...you can't be..." He holds her tight in his arms. 


	6. True Love Chapter 6

Chapter 6 True Love Buffy is fighting for her life. Liam gets his way or does he. Find out next.  
  
"Buffy," Xander sobs and pulls her close to his body. He breaths hard and closes his eyes.  
  
Suddenly Buffy starts to convulse. Water comes pouring out of her mouth and Xander pulls her away from him. He positions her in a way that she can spit the water out of her lungs. She begins to breath hard and Buffy sees a tear on Xander's cheek. Buffy wipes it away and hugs him tight. Xander closes his eyes.  
  
When Xander reopens his eyes he sees a sword pointed at him. He looks at the person who is holding the sword.  
  
"Buffy step away from this thief," says the man. Buffy recognizes the voice, but is unsure until she turns around.  
  
"Liam," says Buffy. Liam puts his sword closer to Xander just three inches from his throat. Xander gulps and looks at Buffy. "Don't. Liam he saved me form the thieves." Buffy pushes the sword away from Xander's neck and he is relief.   
  
"Then he should be rewarded." Liam glares at Xander then puts his sword away. He then puts his coat over Buffy and helps her onto his horse. He mounts his horse then looks back at Xander.  
  
"There's not enough room for three on this horse," says Liam. "You'll have to walk."  
  
"Find by me." Xander rolls his eyes then mumbles. "There's no way in hell I'm getting on a horse with you."  
  
"Did you say something?" Liam turns his head to Xander.  
  
"Nothing." Xander smiles and continues walking.  
  
*****************  
  
As the three arrive at the castle, Liam tells Buffy to go to her room and get into some dry clothes. Then later they shall immediately reward Xander's good deed. Buffy heads up the stairs as Liam turns around to Xander.  
  
"You have no plans in rewarding me." Xander looks at Liam who raises an eye brow. "I know who you are. You're the dealer. You sent the thieves to kidnap Buffy."  
  
"How intuitive of you." Liam walks over to Xander who gives him a serious face.  
  
"All in all I thank you for stopping the wedding."  
  
"You know that I'll have to kill you for knowing that."  
  
"I want to see you try." A girl from behind hits him with a vase over his head. Xander drops to floor. The girl with black hair smirks and walks over to Liam.   
  
"Cordelia, my pet." Cordelia then grabs Liam's head and kisses him passionately. "You are not suppose to be here right now."   
  
"I couldn't wait." Cordelia licks her lips and looks deep into Liam's eyes.  
  
Liam calls some guards to pick Xander up and they take him into the dungeon.   
  
"The first step of my plan is set." Liam walks over to the throne room. "Now it's time for the next part." He smiles a wicked smile with Cordelia at his side.  
  
In the far corner Tara heard everything and follows them.  
  
Liam heads to Giles' room pushing the doors open without knocking.  
  
"What do you want!" Giles turns to him angry by his entrance.  
  
"The throne. And I shall have it." Liam walks over to Giles. "Buffy has come back."  
  
"She has. Is she alright." Liam raises his hand to silence Giles.  
  
"Yes, and she has made a decision." Liam gives his wicked smile to Giles. "She will not marry you. She will marry me."  
  
"She will not marry you. She doesn't love you."  
  
"Neither you." Giles begins to walk over to Liam.  
  
"No no no." Liam smiles. "Don't get violent on me old man." In an instant guards enter the room and grab Giles. Tara's eyes become wide as he peeks through the door way she then decides to leave to tell Willow.  
  
"What's going on here?" ask Giles. "Let me go of me at once. I command you."  
  
"You don't do that here anymore," says Liam. "That's my job. I have a going away present for you." Liam moves out of the way and shows Cordelia entering the room with Jenny struggling to get away from her. Giles' eyes shot open.  
  
"Leave her out of this. This concerns you and me. Not her." Giles struggles with the guards.  
  
"No it doesn't. It's over." Liam goes up to Giles and grabs his crown. "I'm King now. I command. You and your wench will be thrown out on the streets." The guards pull Giles out of the room. Some other guards grab Jenny and take her as well. ( then His wicked laugh. It's so loud that it could be heard miles away!).  
  
*************  
  
Meanwhile in Buffy's room Buffy combs her hair and waits for Liam to come tell her when they will be rewarding Xander. Someone knocks at the door. Buffy opens it and sees Willow. In an instant Tara comes running down the hall. She catches her breath as she enters Buffy's room. Buffy quickly gives her some water.  
  
"Oh Buffy I have terrible news." Tara takes another sip of the water then looks at Buffy.  
  
"What!" Buffy sits down on the bed with Tara.   
  
"Liam. He's trying to take over the throne." Buffy stands up. "He told Giles that you were marrying him and he kicked him out."  
  
"This can't be happening." Buffy turns to Tara. "He said he was going to reward Xander for rescuing me from the thieves."  
  
"Xander?" Willow and Tara do not know this name.  
  
"The farm boy." Buffy walks back and forth. "He came back. I love him and he loves me too." Buffy looks at Tara with a worry face.  
  
"I did see a young man," says Tara. "They have him in the dungeon."  
  
"I need to talk to Liam," says Buffy heading to the door. "What are you going to do?" ask Willow as she stops Buffy. "Liam will not release him if you ask nicely."  
  
"She's right you know," says Tara agreeing with Willow. "All Liam wants is power and strength."   
  
"I have to do something," says Buffy as she heads to the door then she crashes into Liam.  
  
"I don't think so," says Liam. Buffy looks at him with wide eyes. 


	7. True Love Chapter 7

Chapter 7 True Love. Will Buffy be able to save her true love and save the kingdom form the clutches of Liam. You'll see next. Anything that does not sound like it should be there like the needle is well, I can't explain it. Oh, and anybody from the cast of Buffy or Angel who reads my incredible tales, (I'm so modest) let me know what cast you are from. That is if you like. Thanks for reading my fics.  
  
Buffy swings her hand at Liam but he stops her hand. She tries to pull it away but he is too strong for her. Tara and Willow sit in fear of what Liam will do to Buffy.  
  
"Now, now that's not the way to treat you're king and your husband." Liam releases her hand. Buffy looks at him in a strange way.  
  
"I'll never marry you!" Buffy pulls away from Liam. "All you want is the crown and to rule the kingdom. I won't let you have that. Never!"  
  
"Oh, but my dear you have," says Liam. "You've already decided."  
  
"What are you talking about?" ask Buffy confuse.  
  
"You will marry me or else." Liam says in a cold tone.  
  
"Or else what?"  
  
"Your true love will die." Buffy's eyes widen.  
  
"You can't. You don't have the power."  
  
"I do. And I will." Liam smiles his evil smile. "What will it be Buffy?" She looks at Willow and Tara who shrug. She then turns to Liam who has an evil grin on his face.  
  
"Alright," says Buffy in a soft voice. "You win. Now let Xander go."  
  
"That's after the wedding." Liam goes to the door then turns around. "I'll need some witnesses." He looks at Willow and Tara. The two nod their heads and Liam smiles.  
  
"I'll meet you in the throne room in five minutes." He leaves as Buffy falls to the ground and begins to sob. Tara and Willow go to her and comfort her.  
  
"What am I going to do?" ask Buffy still sobbing. Buffy then gets up and goes to her desk. She pulls out a blank sheet of paper and writes something down with a pen. Buffy folds the paper and wipes a tear from her cheek. She turns to Willow and Tara and gives them the small paper.  
  
"Please...give this to Xander," Buffy says between sobs. "It's very important that he gets this." Willow and Tara nod their heads.  
  
"We'll get it to him right away Buffy." Willow puts the paper in her pocket and heads to the door.  
  
"Buffy, everything will be alright. You'll see." Tara touches Buffy hair that falls on her face. She bows her head and heads to the door where Willow is waiting.  
  
As her friends left Buffy begins to sob once again.   
  
************  
  
"Where are you two witnesses?" The priest asks.  
  
"They'll be here." Liam begins to get angry. Let's start the ceremony."   
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman into holy matrimony." says priest Travers. Buffy is looking away to a window as Liam is holding her hand and stares with a grin at the priest.  
  
"Do you Buffy take Liam to be your husband in sickness and in health till death to you part?" Buffy turns her head to the priest with her eyes wide open. She then looks at Liam who gives her a smile.  
  
While Liam and the priest waited for Buffy's reply, Willow and Tara are heading to the jail cells to give Xander the note that Buffy wrote to him. Willow stays at the entrance of the jail to watch if anyone is coming, while Tara goes to Xander's cell to give him the note.  
  
"Who are you?" ask Xander to Tara. He stands up and looks at her.  
  
"Don't worry I won't hurt you." Tara looks over to the stairs of the jail, which is where Willow is and hears some commotion. "Here. This is from Buffy." The sound from the stairs start to get louder and she can hear Willow talking to who ever is coming down.  
  
Xander takes the note and reads it. He then looks at Tara then at the stairs where he sees a couple of shadows on the wall.   
  
From the stairs come three men wearing silly outfits. They use to be the clowns for the King but were really bad. It was like torture to watch them so Liam decided to give them a job as the Three of Torture. They are also inventors and they built a machine that tortures people even more than their bad jokes.   
  
"Willow get out of the way." One of the guys, Warren says. He gets through Willow and heads over to Xander's cell. Xander backs off the cell. Tara then confronts Warren.  
  
"Warren, hi. " She gives him a half smile then signals Willow with her eyes to get the keys that are in Warrens pocket dangling out.  
  
"Hi Tara. What are you doing down here? This not a place for girl like you."  
  
"I... was going to ask the same to you." Warren looks back at his friends Jonathan and Andrew who did not notice Willow getting close to Warren's pocket. They were busy looking into Xander's cell.  
  
"We are going to test our machine out on this one." Tara looks at Willow who is two inches away from grabbing the key.  
  
"Really, why this man?" ask Tara trying to sound interested in Warren's science experiment. Warren is pleased at her interest and grabs the key to the cell before Willow could get it. Willow's like 'DAME!'  
  
"Would you like to join me?" Warren opens the cell door and signals his two accomplices to get Xander. Andrew and Jonathan attempt to grab Xander but struggle with him. They get him to the door and Warren pulls out a needle and sticks it into Xanders arm. This knocks him out in a second. Both Willow and Tara gasp. Warren shows the needle to the girls. "It's the way of the future." Warren smiles at Tara.  
  
"I can't...the wedding I..."  
  
"Oh yes. Witnesses." Andrew and Jonathan drag Xander down the corridor of the jail cell and up the stairs. "That's too bad. Maybe some other time." Warren grabs Tara's hand and kisses it. Tara gives a scared and sweet smile as Warren walks away.  
  
"Oh my gosh," says Willow walking over to Tara.  
  
"What Willow? I was only flirting with him so we won't get into trouble."  
  
"No not that!"  
  
"Then, what?"  
  
"Warren and his guys. They are going to kill Xander."  
  
************  
  
Back at in the throne room Buffy still had not answer the question. The priest and Liam look at her. Just then Willow and Tara run from the back door into the room. Liam glares at them as they approach the throne.  
  
"I...d...on't," replies Buffy looking at Liam.  
  
"Yes you do," says Liam in a stern voice.  
  
"No..." Liam covers her mouth and looks at the priest.   
  
"Cat's got her tongue. She meant to say she does." Liam smiles holding Buffy with his hand over her mouth. Willow and Tara are powerless to stop Liam from forcing Buffy to marry him.   
  
"Do you Liam take Buffy to be your wife in sickness and in health till death to you part?"  
  
"I do." Liam answers with confidence.  
  
"If there is no one here who does not wish this two to be married speak now or forever hold your peace." Willow and Tara were about to open their mouths when Liam looks at them.  
  
"Don't even think about it." Liam then looks at the priest. "Get on with it Father Traverse."  
  
"Oh, yes. I now proclaim you..." The three men who took Xander are passing by the door of the throne room that is ajar. Xander has a sudden wake and opens his eyes to see Buffy in Liam's arms. "...husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Liam quickly slides his hand from her mouth and kisses forcefully.  
  
"No...Buffy..." Xander says as a tear runs down his cheek. He then passes out and is drag away. 


	8. True Love Chapter 8

True Love Chapter 8. Buffy has 'killed' the heart of her true love. Liam is King and will be making some changes in the kingdom. Who will stop him before one of the changes he makes leads to death?  
  
Liam is sending out the guards to pillage the townspeople. All he wants is their price possessions and their money.   
  
The town's people run away from the guards. Those people who refuse to give anything suffer the penalty. They will be put in the dungeon for the Three of Torture to continue to make their machines better with each test subject that they would use.   
  
In one of the towns peoples homes, enters two people who seem to try to hide from the guards. As soon as they reach some shelter they would be fine. When they enter the old home there was two women standing by the fireplace then from another room came a man. They all bowed and got on their knees.  
  
"Please there is no need for that," says Giles as he comes over to the people. "Please stand." He gives the people a reassuring smile.  
  
"What's going on out there?" ask the man of the house.  
  
"My stepson has taken over." Giles looks through one of the windows and sees people running for their freedom, which is something Liam would not have. Jenny goes over to Giles and grabs his hand. Giles turns to her and looks into her eyes. The two women who have not spoken looked at what just occurred then looked at each other.  
  
"Isn't there a way to stop him?" ask the man. "You are king. You have the power..."  
  
"Not anymore," says Giles interrupting. He sighs. "Liam, he had this planned all along. I was a pond in his game and my people are the casualties of war."  
  
"Rupert there has to be a way," says Jenny still holding his hand. "You can't let Liam win. You have to fight back."  
  
"I don't know if I could possibly do that Jenny," says Giles. "I'm afraid it's too late."  
  
************  
  
Meanwhile in lavatory of the three stooges, they have Xander tied up unto a chair with wires popping out everywhere. Xander wakes up and struggles in the chair.  
  
"Whoa, hold on." says Warren. "We're getting to you as soon as the machine warms up."  
  
"Who are you?" ask Xander still struggling. "I'm Warren and these are my followers Andrew and Jonathan." Warren points at the two other guys trying to make their machine work.  
  
"What are you going to do with me?"  
  
"Well, you my friend..."  
  
"I'm not your friend!"  
  
"Okay," says Warren. "You'll be our first test subject for our creation."  
  
"Creation?" Warren points at the machine behind Xander. Andrew gives Warren a remote control. He nods to his friend and looks at Xander.  
  
"Yeah, this is the wave of the future," says Warren. He begins to walk toward Xander with the remote control in his hand. Xander begins to follow the remote control in Warren's hand as he moves it around making gestures while talking to Xander.   
  
"It's ready Warren," says Andrew. Warren nods his head and smiles at Xander.  
  
"Well, you going to see...I mean feel what this machine can do."   
  
"Warren you need to stand back," says Jonathan. Warren backs away from the chair where Xander is sitting. The three men stand in front of Xander about five feet away. They all smile at him.  
  
Xander looks around and begins to get freaked. He starts to take a deep breath then his eyes stay lock on the three men.  
  
"Oh by the way, this is going to hurt. A little." Warren touches the button on the remote control. The machine starts to pump up energy and it begins to enter the wires that are on Xander.  
  
**********  
  
Back in town three town's people walk through the crowds of people who are fleeing the town. The are all wearing hoods and they each pull the hoods down.  
  
"What's going on here?" ask the girl, Faith.  
  
"I don't know," says one of the guys, Oz.  
  
"Bloody hell," says the other guy William. He points at the guards on horses riding right toward them. Faith quickly pulls out her hand and knocks out one of the guards. William smiles and follows her lead.   
  
As soon as they knocked a couple horses, they each grabbed one of them and mounted them. Faith turns to the guys and motions them to follow her.  
  
"Lets find out what's this is all about?" says Faith. The guys followed her.  
  
Suddenly they hear a horrible scream. This stops the three thieves. They all look at each other.  
  
"What was that?" ask Oz. They all look towards the palace where the guards kept coming from.  
  
"It's the man in black," says William. Oz and Faith look at William.  
  
"How do you know?" ask Faith.  
  
"I just know," says William looking towards the palace. "You didn't hear. The princess, Buffy, married the kings stepson." Faith's eyes bulge open.  
  
"No way," says Faith. "You said that the man in black and the princess were totally in love with each other. How could she do that to him?"  
  
"What are we going to do?" ask Oz.  
  
"We need to find the man in black," says William taking charge. "He helped us once."  
  
"William's right," says Faith. "But where can we find him?"  
  
"Follow his scream."  
  
**********  
  
The three of them hurry pass the guards knocking a couple off their horses. They followed Xander's scream, which was coming away from the palace. They enter the forest past the stables of the palace. There was one last scream and everything became silent.  
  
The three thieves were close by but the screaming had ceased. They begin to look around in search for anything or anybody.  
  
Back at the palace Liam leads Buffy into her room. He pushes her in and smiles at her. Buffy begins to back away from him as he walks into the room and closes the door.  
  
"Okay, I did as you ask," says Buffy. "Now let Xander go."  
  
Liam laughs then walks toward her. Buffy stands still trying not to be scared of him.  
  
"Your true love is dead." Liam gives an evil smile. Buffy's gasp and her eyes bulge out.  
  
"No," says Buffy putting her hand over her mouth. "You promised you'd let him go if I married you."  
  
"What can I say, I lied," says Liam with an evil smile. "Things happen for a reason Buffy and sometimes they are bad things."  
  
"How could you," says Buffy. "Have you no feelings?"  
  
"I do so," says Liam. "I did say a prayer for him, but of course it wouldn't have done him any good. He didn't have anybody else to live for but you. And now you are mine. So it doesn't matter does it."  
  
"Yes it does matter!" says Buffy. "You killed him. You cold bastard."  
  
"Thank you!" Liam walks closer to Buffy and grabs her face. "You better start respecting me or you'll end up where he is now. Understand!" Buffy pulls herself away from him. Liam then walks out of the room. The door slam and Buffy throw the first thing she could find at the door. She was furious and sad. Buffy flops unto the bed and begins to cry. 


	9. True Love Chapter 9

True Love Chapter 9. Sorry for delay with updates. Buffy is in hell. Liam's final plan will go into effect. The thieves find Xander. Dedicated to Fred and Wesley. Joss is evil! That's all I can say.  
  
The three thieves are searching for the man in black, Xander. They cannot track down where the man in black could be.  
  
"This is hopeless William," says Faith. "We can't find him."  
  
"We will find him," says William. "We just got to keep looking."  
  
"Faith's right," says Oz turning to William. "We're never going to find him."  
  
"Like hell," says William. "How could you turn away on true love?"  
  
"William you said she married that other guy," says Faith. "She totally broke his heart. She doesn't really love him."  
  
"Yes she does," says William. "While you two were, you know what guys were doing; I was talking to Buffy. She told me everything about the man in black. She said he was her true love." Faith and Oz look at William.  
  
"Alright, lets keep looking." Faith smiles at William.  
  
The three stooges exit their secret lab and some how run into the thieves.  
  
"Hi," the three say a little scared of the thieves cause they had sharp objects that could hurt people.  
  
"Maybe these three might know where the man in black is?" says Faith pulling out her sword. The three stooges squirm and tell them where they have Xander. William and Oz looked at each other and nod their heads. The three then follow the stooges down a secret passage under ground.  
  
"Oh my gosh," says Faith as she runs over Xander who is draping over the chair. William runs over to Faith as Oz keeps an eye on the stooges. Faith feels for a pulse. "There is none." William looks at her and checks the pulse himself. His eyes get big and he looks to the floor.  
  
"He's dead," says William in a monotone voice. He lowers his head on the chair and wipes his forehead.   
  
"Maybe there's something we can do," says Oz. They look at Oz. "I know a couple people who are good at doing miracles. They could try to bring him back to life."  
  
"You think they could do that?" ask Faith.   
  
"Yeah, they 're miracle workers," says Oz. He begins to untie Xander from the chair. "Come on William help me carry him."   
  
The two guys carry Xander out of the lab and mount him on one of their horses. Oz leads the way to find the miracle worker who will try to bring Xander back to life.  
  
*********  
  
When they arrived at their destination, they find a small hut where the miracle worker lived. Oz helps William to pull Xander off the horse. Faith goes to the front door and knocks on the door.   
  
In a minute a man opens the door with very small glasses. He looks at Faith holding his glasses really close to his eyes and looks at her up and down. Faith gives him a strange a look as his eyes reached hers.  
  
"Who are you?" the man asks.  
  
"Wesley we need your help," says Oz as he helped carry Xander over to the front door.  
  
"Oz I haven't seen you in...Hmm," says the man named Wesley.  
  
"Ah, three years," says Oz as he stops at the front door. "Wesley we need you to perform miracle."  
  
"A miracle!" says Wesley. He laughs and enters the hut. The three thieves look at each other then they follow the man inside.  
  
The hut inside look very crowded with a whole bunch of strange materials hanging from the ceiling. The man finally turns to them with smile on his face. Oz and William laid Xander on a table in the middle of the room.  
  
"So how much do have?" ask Wesley as his eyebrows rise up.  
  
"Uncle Wesley!" says Oz. William and Faith look at him.  
  
"He's your uncle!" William and Faith say.  
  
"Yeah, and he'll help us," says Oz. "You know you owe me."  
  
"Yeah, yeah yeah," says Wesley turning away from the three. "I'm busy. I'm doing much more important things then trying to perform a miracle."  
  
"Uncle Wes," says Oz. "This concerns true love."  
  
From another room comes out a woman. She has brown wavy hair and is petite in size.  
  
"Wesley!" she calls. "How dare you not care about true love?"  
  
"Fred this does not concern you!" says Wesley facing her. "He is my family and I'll do whatever I choose to do with him!"  
  
"You don't talk to me like that!" says Fred walking up to him. The three thieves watch the two argue about respecting each other.  
  
"Stop this!" William shouts. "This important. This man here died for his true love and his true love married another to save him." The two old people look at each other then at the thieves.  
  
"Well, why didn't you say so in the first place?" Fred gives a half smile as Wesley enters a room to retrieve some ingredients. He dumps them into a bowl. "This will take...hmmm." He looks at his wrist to find his watch. Fred comes over to him and hands him his watch. "Thank you mam. It will take about five minutes."   
  
Wesley finishes the potion and poured it into a cup. He gives it a shake and begins to dance around the hut. The three thieves were not amuse and give him three very serious expressions.  
  
"Gee no one wants entertainment," says Wesley as he finish shaking the potion. "Give him this and he'll wake the second the potion hits his stomache. He'll have a hell of a headache but it will do the job."  
  
"Thanks Uncle Wesley," says Oz giving him a pat on the back. "Bye Aunt Fred. Thanks for convincing him." Fred puts her arm around Oz as they all walk out of the hut. William and Faith are hauling Xander out of the hut.  
  
"Good luck with finding his true love," says Fred. The two old couple wave goodbye to the thieves as they rode off.  
  
*********  
  
The three thieves finally reach their destination, which is the castle where Buffy is being kept. William and Faith pour the potion down Xander's throat.  
  
"How is he?" ask Oz.  
  
"Your uncle said that it would take effect quickly," says William.  
  
"He should be..." Faith begins to say. Xander's head shoots up and opens his eyes. He begins to take deep breaths. He looks at the three and then realizes that he is not in the same place he remembers when he died. They explain what happen and he looks at the castle.  
  
"She married him." says Xander remembering the last time he saw Buffy. She was kissing Liam on the lips at the altar. It was a complete nightmare for him.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Xander ask the thieves.   
  
"We're here to save Buffy," replies William. Xander looks at William.  
  
"Why?" The three thieves look at Xander.  
  
"Buffy is your true love," says William. Xander glares at William. "She married that poof to save your life, but he betrayed her."  
  
"How do you know all this?" ask Faith.  
  
"I've got my sources," says William. Faith eyebrow rises. "Alright, I know someone who works at the castle." Xander gets up and looks at the castle. The three thieves look at him as he begins to walk towards a window on the second floor. He then climbs up the wall and towards the window.  
  
Inside is Buffy crying her heart out. Xander reaches the window and sees in his love on her bed with tears dripping from her eyes. He touches the window trying to touch her. Then the door opens and Liam enters. Buffy does not notice him entering her room. Liam walks slowly toward her bed with a knife behind his back. Xander's eyes bulge open. 


	10. True Love Chapter 10

Chapter 10 True Love. Sorry for the long wait but the last 2 chapters will be updated asap. I had some computer problems and other stories to write as well. I also had me some writer's block. Well here it is. Will True love conquer all? Find out next.  
  
Xander grabs one of branches of the tree and swings his feet against the window breaking it. He lands inside Buffy's room. Buffy immediately looks up from her bed and sees Xander.  
  
"You're suppose to be dead!" says Liam carrying a knife in his hand.  
  
"Takes a lot more to kill me," says Xander. "Although this sounds kind of cliche, but I don't care." Buffy stares at Xander and her eyes begin to fill with tears.  
  
"Well, that means that I'll have to kill you," says Liam as he position the knife in an attack position. Xander looks around the room for some kind of weapon. Liam charges Xander with knife in hand. Xander quickly grabs one of the pillows from the bed. He puts it in front of him and it shields him.  
  
"Boy that was close," says Xander as he looks at Buffy who was terrified. Liam pulls the knife out and gets really angry.   
  
Xander charges Liam and pushes him against the door. He fights Liam for the knife. Then Liam pushes Xander and they struggle all the way to the window. Laim pushes him trying to toss him out of the window.  
  
"Times is up lover boy," says Liam as Xander looks at the knife getting closer to his face.  
  
*******  
  
Outside of the palace the three thieves strategize a way to get inside. Faith gives a smile and tells her fellow men her plan.  
  
Faith walks over to the guards. She gives them a smile and turns around shaking her hips left and right. The guards look at her then at each other.  
  
"Boys," calls Faith as she turns her head around and with her finger signals them to follow her. The guards run over to where she is heading into some bushes.  
  
A couple moments later William and Oz come out of the bushes in the guard's uniforms. Faith comes behind them with something in her hand.  
  
"Hmm, nice boxer's," says Faith as she shows the guys a very colorful pair of boxer's and walks with the William and Oz into the palace.  
  
"Hey, you guys this is going to be easy," says Oz as they enter the throne room.  
  
"Thieves! In my palace," Cordelia says sitting in one of the thrones. She gets up and looks at them. "I don't think so. Guards!"   
  
All of a sudden the throne room was filled with guards. Faith and William glare at Oz and he shrugs as they take out their weapons to fight.  
  
"You had open your big mouth didn't you," says Faith to Oz.  
  
"Look you two will you stop fighting with each and start fighting these guards!"  
  
"Who died and made you leader?" ask Faith putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"I'm wearing thin here Faith. Don't start with me." The three then begin to fight the guards.  
  
******  
  
Meanwhile in town, the former King paces back and forth in a one of towns peoples homes. Jenny, one of his servants goes to his side and grabs his hand.  
  
"Everything is going wrong," says Giles.   
  
"Rupert, don't give up hope. Things can be changed," says Jenny. Giles nods his head.   
  
"No, there's nothing I can do," says Giles as he stands up and looks out a window towards the palace. "It's all legal. Everything that Liam did."  
  
"Rupert you are a king. Start acting like one." He turns to Jenny. "He may have taken over but you can take it back. He probably forced Buffy into marrying him and maybe even lied to her about something."  
  
"You right Jenny. Liam would stoop that low to get what he wants," says Giles feeling a little more confident. "I have to save my Kingdom and Buffy."  
  
"That's the Rupert I know and love," says Jenny.   
  
"We need a plan first," says Giles as he quickly grabs a chalk and paper.  
  
"Sir," says one of the women from the home. "May I ask what was the reason for you to marry the young princess, your niece?" Giles turns to her.  
  
"I could not find her a suitable suitor for her to marry. And it was her choice." Giles goes up to her. "She understood that I would never want Liam to take over and so to return the Kingdom to me she chose to marry me."  
  
"If you have gotten married would you have..." Jenny is interrupted by Giles.  
  
"Jenny," says Giles laughing a little. "I would never. She's my niece even if she were my wife for a time being. The marriage was to keep the Kingdom in the family."  
  
"I see," says Jenny. "Why don't we stop talking and start planning."  
  
"Yes, good idea," says Giles with a smile.  
  
******  
  
Back inside the palace Liam was about to push Xander out the window when out of the blue a vase crashes on top of Liam's head knocking him out.   
  
"Buffy," says Xander as he sees her breathing rapidly. His eyes look at Liam then return to Xander.  
  
"You're alive," says Buffy. Tears begin to drip from her eyes. "He said...I'm so..." She bows her head and puts her hands over her face. Xander goes over to Buffy and hugs her.  
  
"I'm so sorry Xander." She looks at him straight in the eyes. "I don't deserve you. I..." Xander puts his finger on top of her lips. He clears her tears from her cheek and lifts her chin up. Buffy closes her eyes and Xander kisses her forehead.  
  
"True love never dies," says Xander. Buffy cups his face with her hands and they kiss.  
  
While that was happening a couple guards pass by. They notice the stranger, Xander, with the princess. They enter the room with weapons.  
  
"Step away from the princess." The guard threatens Xander with his big pointy sword. Xander steps away from Buffy. He quickly grabs Liam's knife and throws it at the guards. It went in-between them and lands on the doorframe. The guards freak and run away.  
  
"See that always works." Buffy smiles at Xander and goes over to him and hugs him. "Lets get out of here." Xander grabs her hand and they exit the room. The two ran into Willow and Tara. They look at Buffy then at Xander.  
  
"He's alive?" says Willow. "How, what, huh?" Xander and Buffy laugh at Willow's reaction to Xander being alive.  
  
"It's a long story," says Xander.  
  
"Where is Liam?" ask Tara. "I saw him with a knife entering your room Buffy."  
  
"Don't worry," says Xander giving Tara a reassuring smile. "I took care of him."  
  
"Yeah, but what about the big fight going on downstairs in the throne room?" says Willow. Buffy and Xander look at each other then head towards the stairs. Tara and Willow follow the two.  
  
In Buffy's room Laim gets up with a big head ache. He finds some blood on his head and looks around. Liam is furious and heads to the door grabbing his knife from the doorframe. From downstairs he could hear a battle going on and he heads toward it.  
  
*******  
  
In the throne room the three thieves are having a ball kicking the guards in every place that it would hurt. Faith knows many and uses them to her advantage. She is the first one to Xander and Buffy coming down the stairs.  
  
"Hey, Xander come and join the fun," says Faith as she hits one of the guards in the gut.  
  
"Watch out Faith," says Buffy as she sees Cordelia kick her without her noticing. Faith falls down and Cordelia glares at Buffy.  
  
"Stay here," says Xander to the three girls. Xander heads into the fight.  
  
From the stairs enters Liam whose eyes meet with William. William pushes one the guards away from him and walks over to the stairs.  
  
"Buffy run," says William as he throws his sword to Laim and it is two inches away from his head. The three girls run away from Liam. William comes over and stands in front of them.  
  
"My name is William Montello. You killed my father. Prepare to die." William pulls the sword from the wall quickly and points it at Liam. Liam then pulls himself up one step then throws his knife at William. It pierces him on the arm and goes flying across the room into one of the guards.  
  
"Dame it!" says Liam. William looks at the guard fall to ground dead then returns to Liam run off. He begins to run after him.  
  
"William," calls Buffy. He turns to the princess. "Be careful." He nods his head runs after Liam. (There's that chase scene music.)   
  
Liam runs like a mad man pushing things on the ground to block William's path. Nothing stopped William. He will avenge his father's death.  
  
"My name is William Montello. You killed my father. Prepare to die." He keeps repeating this as he follows Liam through the palace.  
  
"Will you stop saying that," says Liam. "You as crazy as your dad was." William lifts his sword up and aims it at Liam.  
  
"I'm going to finish what my father started," says William. Liam goes over to a wall where a sword hung up. He grabs it and turns to William. The two begin to fight. Swords clinging loudly and they echo through the hallway.  
  
Liam got one good plunge into William's side. He smiles at his success to weaken his opponent. William badly wounded still keeps up the fight breathing heavily as he holds his wound. He is cornered and William's sword drops down allowing Liam to point his sword two inches away from his neck. William sneers at Liam then at the sword.  
  
"Now I get to gut you like I did your father," says Liam.  
  
"Do it quick," says William still in pain from his wound on his side. He closes his eyes then hears a crash. It sounded like a vase of some sort and then a thump. Also a sword fall to the ground. William opens his eyes and in a blur he sees someone. "Am I dead? Are you an angel?" William feels a soft hand on his face and he touches it. His sight begins to get clearer and the person in front of him is revealed. 


	11. True Love Chapter 11

Chapter 11 True Love. This is the final chapter of this love story of B/X. I hoped you enjoyed everything. To conclude this great and classic tale Xander will kick some Liam Butt! This is for everyone, who likes to see that happen, especially TammyDevil666.  
  
In the throne room the two thieves and Xander had all the guards corner. They had swords in hand and pointed them at the guards. The guards surrender and drop their weapons to the ground.  
  
"That was fun," says Faith. She looks at Cordelia who glares at Faith. Faith gives her a sweet smile. Cordelia is tied up onto the throne. Faith did that. Tara and Willow run over to Xander.  
  
"Everything is going to be alright," says Xander to the two girls. "Where's Buffy?"  
  
Tara and Willow look at each other.  
  
Suddenly the front door slams open and a mad man comes running in with mallet in his hand. A woman follows him behind and stops when she sees that there are no guards attacking. The man stops in front of the throne room and everyone inside looks at him.  
  
"You're highness," says Xander. The mad man puts his mallet down and starts to breathe deep. Jenny catches up to him.  
  
"Where are the solders?" he ask. They all step aside and show the solders on the other side of throne room. "Oh. Buffy. Where's Buffy? And Liam?" Xander turns to Tara and Willow.  
  
"Buffy went after William," says Tara in a soft voice.  
  
"Who went after Liam," says Willow.   
  
"Which way did they go?" ask Xander. The two girls point to the direction and Xander bolts that way.  
  
"Nice mallet," says Faith. Oz agrees and nods his head.  
  
"Well, thanks you," says Giles. He looks up at the throne. "Who is she?"  
  
"Oh," says Faith walking over to Cordelia. "She wanted to queen so I let her be." Faith smiles.   
  
******  
  
Xander is running all around the palace searching in every room. He finally finds the right one and in the floor as he enters he sees blood. He keeps walking into the room and sees Buffy knelt down beside someone.  
  
"Buffy," says Xander as he rushes over to her side. Buffy's hand is on William's side wound trying to stop the bleeding.  
  
"I can't stop the bleeding," says Buffy tears falling down her face. Xander checks for a pulse and as he releases William grabs his hand.  
  
"Xander..." says William feeling the pain from the wound. He takes a breath. "Liam was the man...The man who...Killed my father. I told him...I would come for him and get my revenge."  
  
"You got it William," says Xander as rips his shirtsleeve and began wrapping it around William's waist. "You gotta hold on okay." Buffy pulls her hand away as Xander tightens the bandage he made to stop the blood.   
  
Liam gets up and sees Buffy and Xander kneeling beside William. He slowly grabs a sword from the ground and walks over to the three.   
  
"Prepare to die," says Laim as he raises the sword up. William sees Liam first and pushes both Buffy and Xander away from him.  
  
"William no!" Buffy screams as she sees the sword come down onto William.  
  
******  
  
From the throne room they heard a loud scream. Everyone looks toward where it was coming from and run over to it.   
  
"William," says Faith as she leads the crowd. "That guy. Liam. He's the one that killed his father." Oz look surprise.   
  
"That's why he ran after him," says Oz remembering when he saw William go over to protect the girls and how William look at the man he confronted.   
  
They found the room where all the commotion was coming from. Xander stands up and starts to punch Liam in the face. Liam has no choice but to back away. Xander is punching with great strength.  
  
Buffy slides over to William and pulls the sword out. He screams in pain and closes his eyes. Faith quickly runs over to the two and Oz follows.  
  
"Hey, William," says Faith as she grabs his hand. "Speak to me."  
  
"Boy, that was close one," says William.  
  
"You didn't get hurt," says Buffy as she looks at the sword, which had no blood.  
  
"No, I moved," says William. "For a minute there I thought I wouldn't be able to reproduce."  
  
"That's why you screamed," says Buffy.  
  
"Bastard." Faith hits his shoulder and he feels the pain, but holds it in. Buffy looks at Xander who is doing pretty good at kicking Liam's butt. Faith gets up and tosses the sword to Xander. He catches and points it at Liam. Liam freezes on the spot.  
  
"Okay," says Liam breathing hard and sweat dripping from his forehead. "You win."  
  
William gets up and looks at Liam.  
  
"Let him go," says William.  
  
"What?" everyone said and turns to look at William.  
  
"He's not worth killing," says William holding his wound. "I'm not like you Liam. I don't kill for fun." Buffy puts his arm over her shoulder to help him stand.   
  
"Alright," says Xander. He drops his sword and turns to Giles. Giles walks over to Liam.  
  
"I want you to leave this kingdom forever and never to return," says Giles. Liam sneers at Giles and nods his head.  
  
"That's showing him Rupert," says Jenny as she goes over to him and kisses him on the cheek. Buffy lets go of William and Faith helps him walk over to a seat. She walks over to Giles and gives him a hug.  
  
"Giles I didn't mean to cause all of this," says Buffy.  
  
"It's alright Buffy," says Giles and her lets go. "It's not your fault."  
  
"Oh please don't make me gag," says Liam. Buffy glares at him and walks over to him.  
  
"Liam," says Buffy as she looks straight into his eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have something for you," says Buffy. "Close your eyes." Buffy looks at Xander and blows him a kiss. Xander stands there confuse until Buffy kicks Liam in the not suppose to kick part. All the men in the room felt his pain. The girls just smiled. Liam falls to the ground in agony.   
  
"Good girl," says Giles with smile. Buffy walks up to Xander who drops the sword and grabs her. They then kiss passionately.   
  
*******  
  
The kingdom was restored thanks to Buffy and her companions. Buffy finally got married with her true love. It was about time.  
  
Giles and Jenny also got married and Buffy had decided to leave the kingdom to them. She wasn't ready yet to be a princess and certainly not a queen. She just wanted to be a girl in love with her true love.  
  
As for the three thieves, they became the king's royal guards. They commanded every guard and were happy to do so.  
  
Faith and Oz also got married. William said it was about time. They had been with each other forever and now just realize they belong together. William was not really alone. He found Jenny's sister very pleasant. She questions many things about organisms. Her name was Anya.  
  
Liam and Cordelia spent their time together far away from the palace. They were angry and started to argue with each other as they walked through the forest.  
  
Xander and Buffy lived away from the kingdom in the little house where they grew up. The territory was abandoned and so they took it over again and made it their home. Everyday at sunset they would wait for it and watch it.   
  
"Can I have a kiss?" ask Buffy as she faces Xander. He gives her one with his grins.  
  
"As you wish," says Xander as he kisses her long and hard. Then the sun descended.  
  
*********  
  
"The end." Grandpa closes the book and looks at the girls.  
  
"That was awesome grandpa," says Dawn.   
  
"I agree," says Hilary getting off the bed. "The best I've ever heard."  
  
"Girls dinner's ready," Dawn's mom calls out from downstairs. The girls head out the door. Grandpa follows them with the book in his hand. He places it on the dresser as he exits the room.  
  
They all gathered up around the table. They give thanks for the food and the people that they are surrounded with on this night.  
  
"Honey could you pass the salad?" ask Grandma to Grandpa. Grandpa looks at her and gives her a grin.   
  
"As you wish," he says as he passes the salad to Grandma. The two girls remember that line from the story Grandpa had told them. They look at Grandpa and Grandma then at each other.  
  
After dinner the girls went over to the living room and started to talk.  
  
"No way," says Hilary. "Your Grandpa is the guy in the story."  
  
"It's possible," says Dawn.   
  
Back in the kitchen Grandma and Grandpa peek out the door to see the girls talk.  
  
"You told them the story," says Grandma.   
  
"Yeah," says Grandpa. "They enjoyed it."   
  
"Can I have kiss?" ask Grandma with a sweet smile. "As you wish," replies Grandpa as he kisses her long and hard. Joyce passes by them.  
  
"Would you two get a room," says Joyce covering her eyes with a napkin. The girls look at the two old people making out.  
  
"Mom is it true," says Dawn. "Grandpa and Grandma are really..."  
  
"Yes," replies Joyce. "I know what you're talking about."  
  
"That's so beautiful that they stayed together for such along time," says Hilary. "I want someone like Xander."  
  
"You'll find him," says Joyce. "You both will."  
  
"I never really paid attention to Grandpa and Grandma that much before," says Dawn. "They really do love each other."  
  
"Yeah, honey," says Joyce. "That's called true love."  
  
And they lived happily ever after! The End! 


End file.
